


Reckless

by Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers



Series: Scott Centric [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers/pseuds/Ruffled_Phoenix_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 2 after Abomination. Also posted on Fanfiction</p><p>A conversation I wish had happened between Derek and Scott after Scott was stabbed by Gerard outside the hospital. Scott also comes to some realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

Scott kept a hand over the healing wound in his stomach, still in shock. Gerard knew he was a werewolf but he's still alive and standing, not cut in half, just stabbed. And painfully. He tried to act as normal as possible as his mom came out and headed to the car. He was glad he was on the other side so his mom wouldn't be able to see his red stained hand and darkening jacket. The knife must have been laced with something because while the wound was healing, it was doing it slowly and painfully. He waited for his mom to get into the car, keeping a hand on the wound. He zipped his jacket shut over his shirt and prayed the wound would heal quick enough that it would stop bleeding. Even then, he had to wipe his hands on the inside of his sleeves so he wouldn't leave blood on the steering wheel.

He was half focused while he was driving, thoughts racing to try and figure out what Gerard wanted from him. He wanted him to repay a favor, said favor being the only thing keeping his mom from being killed. What could he possibly have or be able to do that could be worth something to such a ruthless hunter?

"Scott, are you sure you're okay? You're kinda pale and you already had me thinking you almost broke your leg. And you're sure there's nothing wrong with it?"

He hid a wince as he felt the wound stitching itself together. Lucky it didn't get any organs. "I'm fine, Mom. I landed on my leg but it didn't break. I'm just a little stressed out."

Yeah, that's one way to put it. Scott was also incredibly guilty. Stiles was stuck in the pool for more than two hours holding Derek up with the Kanima right there. Not to mention ha had hung up on him when he finally managed to get to his phone. He wanted to say it wasn't his fault. He couldn't refuse Gerard's invitation and covering for Boyd is what probably gave away a lot. He had been stuck at the Argent's and had used the situation to their advantage, trying to find the beastiery, only for his best friend to be stuck in a pool for hours and almost drown.

He checked the seat for blood when he pulled up at his house. There was some and he would have to come out later tonight to get rid of it. He looked at his jacket and there was only a slightly darker spot and a small bit on his jeans. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how he looked at it, he was much better at removing blood stains from his clothes and hiding them from his mom. He would have to move quickly to his room. The wound was in it's final stages of healing and it was still bleeding. Not as strongly as it was before, but still noticeable.

"Scott, if you're sure you're fine, then I'm going to go to bed. I want you to at least ice your leg. That fall was bad, even if it's not broken."

Scott nodded, trying to stick to the shadows. "I will. Good night Mom, love you."

His mom looked slightly surprised but smiled and said, "I love you, too. Night."

Had he really been that distant from her? Scott tried to remember the last time he just had a talk with his mom or even sat down for a meal. The only thing he could think of was that talk about Alison the night of the formal. After Derek became the alpha things calmed down but between his time with Allison and his mom's work shifts, they hadn't spent much time together like they used to.

Scott stayed behind her as his mom went to her room. When her door closed he made his way past and into his room and closing his door. He slung his jacket off and then his shirt, throwing them to the floor. He used his hands to wipe away some of the blood, checking the wound. It was just closing and he sighed as most of the pain finally faded.

"What happened?"

The sound of Derek's voice startled him and his whole body jerked. Scott jerked his head to see Derek sitting on the chair he always did when he decided to pay him a visit. The sight of the Alpha filled him with anger and surprise.

"I thought you were on a hunt to find out who the Kanima is." Scott said, disregarding Derek's question.

Derek stood up and started walking towards him. It took everything Scott had not to look away or back up as Derek stopped only a foot away. "I wanted to know what you knew about Jackson and Lydia. And also what was so important that you ignored Stiles' call."

Scott ignored the second statement, focusing on the first. "You think it's Jackson or Lydia? You said you were going to kill it when you found it. You're not killing them!"

Derek growled and his eyes turned scarlet. Scott didn't back down as Derek got in his face. "If it's one of them, then they are killing a lot of people. We can't focus on that when the hunter's have waged war on us!"

Scott didn't answer for a second. He was listening, checking to see if his mom was waking up. Her heartbeat was strong and even. She was deeply asleep after her late shift. He turned back to Derek, lowering his voice as a precaution. "They waged war on you."

Scott could see Derek's claws come out, but he seemed to be trying to restrain himself. Thankfully, his voice was also lower. "You said yourself that we need to join forces."

Scott shoved past Derek to his bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it to wipe the blood off. Derek let him but blocked the doorway back to his room. "And I remember you walking away."

"I didn't say anything, that doesn't mean I said no. You have a point. It is stronger and faster but you also foolishly trust the Argent's. I'm guessing that was their handiwork?"

Scott lost his temper and threw the bloodied towel at the Alpha's face. "Yes! Allison's grandfather knows I'm a werewolf. You want to know why?"

Derek had caught the towel and thrown it to the ground. His eyes were solid red now and he was growling. "You've been reckless!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I've been reckless? Do you know what your 'pack' has been doing?" Derek looked slightly confused. "No? Boyd played lacrosse tonight. In front of Gerard."

Derek's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Who saw?" Scott tried to shove past Derek into his room but Derek grabbed his arm and shoved him into the sink, the counter digging into his back. "Who?"

Scott grunted and grabbed Derek's shoulder to support himself. "No one but me and Jackson. His eyes changed and he was losing control. I told him he needed to go but he kept playing. To save his ass, I had to draw attention to myself. You want to know where I was tonight?"

Derek nodded and pulled Scott up, letting him speak. "My leg got broken on the field and I had to hide that from everyone. Gerard saw it and invited me to dinner. I couldn't refuse. I was stuck there but Alison and I tried to find out where he kept the beastiery. Stiles called when we were in his room closing his safe. I had to hang up before they noticed."

Derek went into Scott's room and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he thought through everything. "Where did that happen?" He finally asked, nodding in the direction of the faded pink line on his stomach.

Scott grabbed the towel from the floor and used it to clean up the remains of the blood as he sat on his bed. "Gerard stabbed me at the hospital parking lot when I picked up my mom."

"Why didn't he kill you?"

Scott didn't trust Derek, not completely anyway. Not enough to let him know that Gerard could blackmail him into doing almost anything. He quickly thought of a way he could say he didn't know without lying. "I don't know why I'm alive." That's true. He didn't know what the favor Gerard wanted from him so technically he didn't know why he was alive. Scott changed the subject before Derek asked a question he couldn't actually lie about. "I'm not telling you anything about Jackson or Lydia and I'm not letting you kill either of them."

Derek noted the change in topic and followed it. He wanted to wrap this up. He had beta's he had to talk to. Erica had been with Boyd tonight, after all, before he had called her to meet him at the pool with Stiles. "You won't be able to stop me. If you told the Argent's about them do you think they wouldn't kill them? You saw the omega and that was when he had done nothing wrong. The Kanima has killed."

Scott's eyes widened as he remembered the body at Deaton's. "Crap."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Scott glared but told him. "The Kanima killed a hunter. They took the body to my boss, that's how I know."

"See? They have a vendetta now. Whether it's Jackson or Lydia, me or the Argent's, the Kanima is dead. You said yourself we need to join forces. It's either me," Derek grabbed the bloody clothes from the ground and held them up, "or the Argent's."

Scott stared at Derek as he went to his window, unable to think of anything to say. As Derek stuck one leg out the window, his guilt over Stiles prompted him to speak. "Can you talk to your pack? I'd like to not have my leg broken again."

Derek turned to look at Scott out of the corner of his eye. "It's not going to happen again."

"Talk to Erica too, while you're at it. If you want me to join you, you're doing a very bad job at convincing me. She hit Stiles on the head with part of his car hard enough to knock him out for a few hours, which then led to him being at the garage. Considering he saved your life, the least you could do is keep her from attacking him at every opportunity." Scott added the last bit to at least take some weight from his friends shoulders. Tonight had given him many realizations about how he had been treating Stiles.

Scott didn't hear Derek reply and when he looked over, his window was closed.


End file.
